<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me show you something by ducks_elise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250585">Let me show you something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducks_elise/pseuds/ducks_elise'>ducks_elise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley woke up in October, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Not Beta Read, Sauntering Vaguely Downwards (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), aziraphale and crowley - Freeform, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducks_elise/pseuds/ducks_elise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Crowley actually woke up on October 1st and he called Aziraphale to tell him to come over to his flat to show him a video game. They actually play mario kart but it doesn't stop there they share a meal and a confession. Aziraphale spends the night at Crowley's flat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me show you something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is way longer than I thought it would be. It started a 3 am idea about Aziraphale and Crowley playing Mario kart but as I wrote it evolved into its own thing, now I understand what writers mean when characters do what they want. This is my very first fic so I hope you enjoy it</p><p>consider this as my (late) contribution to Awake The Snake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was rearranging a shelf in the bookshop after a customer insisted, he put one of the misprinted bibles back with the others when he realized there was no chance would buy the book. Just as another customer was about to enter the bookshop his phone rang. </p><p>He picked up the phone, it was Crowley. </p><p>‘Angel! Hi! Can you come over to the flat? I have something to show you!’ Crowley sounded eager and Aziraphale could hear the grin playing on his lips all too well. </p><p>‘Hello, my dear, nothing bad, I hope? Give me a minute I have another customer coming in. I just need to make them leave and I will be on my way. Should I bring something? wine? Food? </p><p>‘Ok, just let yourself in when you get there. I have wine and a few stronger drinks if necessary. Don’t worry about it we can figure something out later if you want.’</p><p>‘Alright, I know where to find you, the customer shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be on my way over as soon as they’re gone. I’m hanging up now dear, I’ll see you in about 20 mins.’</p><p>The pair spending time at Crowley’s flat rather than the bookshop is something that happened more often nowadays, especially after that night after the end of the world didn’t happen. Crowley had called the bookshop insisting that Aziraphale should come because he had something to show his angel and didn’t want to wait until they had their usual dinner on Friday. Aziraphale was curious as to what has the demon so eager that it couldn’t wait a few more days. He had to admit he was beyond happy to have a reason to spend more time with Crowley.</p><p>For now, before he could enjoy quality time with Crowley he needed to deal with the customer who was getting closer and closer to the door. Aziraphale really didn’t want to talk to another pushy customer today so he just flipped the sign on the door to closed. ‘That will do nicely’, he told himself. He was right, the man turned away and didn’t try to get in. All Aziraphale had to do now was to get his coat and probably a scarf, the weather seemed to have changed in the past few days it was getting colder. This walk to Crowley’s flat was a nice opportunity to get some fresh air and a bit of exercise after all this time he spent sitting at his desk reading. What Aziraphale was not expecting was all the thoughts that came rushing to his mind as he made his way over. </p><p>They did spend most of their time together now that their respective head offices were no longer involved and keeping an eye on them. Aziraphale often found that the time he spent with Crowley was never quite enough, especially after such a long time apart during Crowley’s nap. The only thing keeping him from calling his favourite demon more every day for hours was his fear that Crowley would feel overwhelmed and decide to take another, even longer nap, Aziraphale couldn’t risk causing a nap that would probably last years, not now, not after everything they’ve been through in the eleven years before the apocalypse and the past year. Crowley needed his space and Aziraphale would respect that. It’s what Crowley has done for the past six thousand years. </p><p>One specific event came back to Aziraphale’s memory, in 1967 when he told Crowley he was going too fast for him. No matter how disappointed maybe even hurt Crowley seemed he respected the Angel’s wish. Things were different now, they’re on their own side. Aziraphale couldn’t let the memory of his past decision and behaviour towards Crowley affect his mood now, the demon would notice. Thankfully, he walked past a few shops as he got closer to Crowley’s flat, and he noticed they all started putting up Halloween decorations in the windows. He was sure Crowley liked it but wouldn’t admit it, even though he said it himself he is a big spooky fan. Aziraphale made a mental note to stop by some other time and buy decoration for the shop. A nice surprise for Crowley and a good way to get into the spirit.<br/>
Before he could even finish drawing up his list of Halloween decoration essentials Aziraphale was standing before Crowley’s building letting himself in. He was not even surprised to see Crowley in the hall, waiting for him. He could see his excitement from a distance. If he was honest with himself it did something to his heart to see Crowley so eagerly waiting for him. He would admit he felt a flutter and a warm feeling in his chest (but it was more like a backflip and a wildfire.) </p><p>‘Angel!! There you are I’ve been waiting for you! What took you so long?’</p><p>‘Ah hello dear! It wasn’t that long, it took me 15 minutes to get here. Now, what is it that you wanted to show me?’</p><p>‘Oh right, get in, I’ll show you’</p><p>Aziraphale hadn’t realised how much he missed the flat until he stepped into the lobby. It felt like a second home to him now. He was happy to see that the plants looked impeccable, he didn’t expect anything else from them. He was aware of Crowley’s requirements for his plants, no leaf spots. But Aziraphale also knew Crowley didn’t shred the plant that developed spots like he pretends to do to scare the others. He puts them into another room and gives them to his neighbour down the hall to take care of.  In the mean-time, Crowley had joined him and was watering his snake tongue plants. It’s one of the few plants that Aziraphale recognised. </p><p>‘Just give me a minute to finish with the plants and I’ll be right with you, Angel. Why don’t go sit down on the sofa and make yourself comfortable? I’ll bring wine and glasses.’</p><p>‘Take your time, let me know if there is anything I can help you with dear.’</p><p>‘I’ve got it thanks Angel.’</p><p>Aziraphale left the plant room to go into the living room, it was just like he remembered it, dark and grey with very little furniture except for a couch a coffee table, a bar, and a TV. He looked around to see if he could guess what it was that Crowley wanted to show him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he settled back into the sofa and waited for the demon to come back. </p><p>A few moments later Crowley walked into the living room with a bottle of Château Neuf du Pape and two glasses. Aziraphale couldn’t help but wiggle with happiness when he saw the bottle, one of his favourites and Crowley knew it. The demon would never admit it but he was nice, always ready to get out of his way for Aziraphale.<br/>
Crowley sat down next to him and opened the bottle. Aziraphale was an angel but even his patience had its limits he really wanted to know what he was here for, besides his demon’s company.</p><p>‘So, what is it that you called me here for, I suppose it’s not just the wine, although I really appreciate it, thank you, my dear.” He said smiling brightly to Crowley.<br/>
‘Oh right, that.’ Crowley sounded hesitant, he got up and started fiddling with a cable around the TV like he was setting something up. After a few minutes, he walked back to the sofa and handed Aziraphale a controller. </p><p>Is that what you wanted to show me? A controller? I suppose it does something and that’s the reason you were so excited over the phone? Aziraphale realised he surely sounded colder than he intended, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the demon’s face drop slightly but he caught himself to hide his feelings.<br/>
He quickly tried to make up for his mistake, trying to sound as encouraging and interested as he felt. ‘I’m sure you’re about to show me something you’re happy humans came up with and it’s even better than you could have thought up yourself.’</p><p>Aziraphale glanced at Crowley to read the expression on his face, he had over 6 millennia of practice, and it was even easier when Crowley was not wearing his trademark sunglasses. The Angel was not disappointed to see that his encouraging words and sincerity worked a charm to bring Crowley’s smile back and he started to explain everything. </p><p>‘Yes Angel, that’s what I wanted to show you. It’s not really new but this lockdown business gave people so much free time they had to do something. Trying to bake banana bread and loaves couldn’t last forever. Many people spent lockdown with their families if you spend time with family games and videos game come up at a point or another. Apparently, they had fun playing this video game with a plumber racing on different circuits throwing all sorts of things at your rivals to make them loose. I wanted to try it to see for myself but it’s not as fun when you play on your own or with strangers over the intern. Half the fun is bickering about how unfair it was that you lost and argue over who threw the shell. The more people you play with the better but obviously I couldn’t go to Tadfield to ask Adam and the Them, I’m a demon but I’m not completely irresponsible were in the middle of a pandemic. I didn’t want to put them at risk. He mumbled the end of the sentence but Aziraphale heard it very clearly, he also noticed the slight blush of embarrassment creeping on Crowley’s cheeks.  </p><p>Aziraphale listened to his explanations he couldn’t fight the fond smile that appears the moment Crowley started talking. </p><p>‘So should we start then, see what this is all about, why it caused too many family arguments it caught your attention.’ Aziraphale waited for Crowley to launch the game and explain the controls and set up a game. It was simple to press a button for gas, another to throw objects at the other players, stirring with the joysticks. He could definitely manage that, maybe even win a race or two, who knows.</p><p>‘if you’re ready we can start, I’ll just set up a competition, 6 races, how does that sound Angel?’ It should give you enough time to get used to the game and enjoy it.’</p><p>‘It sounds perfect, I trust you to do all that, you know what you’re doing after all.’</p><p>‘Right, you’re happy with your character, the car, and everything? If you are, we can start.’</p><p>‘Yes, I am, let’s begin, I know how excited you are to try this.’</p><p>‘Ngk, yeah’ Crowley sprawled into a more comfortable position and they started the first lap. </p><p>Of course, Crowley’s driving was the same in video games as it was in real life, if not even more dangerous with all these objects he collected and threw at other karts. He was ahead of everyone else. Aziraphale himself was in 4th position for now.<br/>
Just like he did when he was driving the Bentley Crowley turned away from the screen to look at Aziraphale. </p><p>‘Look at that Angel you’re doing great!’ </p><p>‘I’m not half bad at this, am I?’ Aziraphale kept his eyes on the tv looking at Crowley briefly from the corner of his eye. What the demon didn’t know yet was that he was no longer ahead or in the first position he was 3rd and Aziraphale was not that far behind. </p><p>‘I think you want to focus on the race, dear it seems you’ve lost your 1st position and the 3rd lap is almost over.’</p><p>‘Mmh, yeah, right I can’t let a computer steal my victory.’ Crowley said. </p><p>They kept playing but as they got through the 6 races Crowley had planned it looked like Aziraphale was getting the hang of the game and wasn’t shy when it came to throwing shells and bombs to slow Crowley down and steal the first place. He actually won 3 of the races and Crowley was not trying to let him win. For the last one, Crowley was sure he would win but he wasn’t expecting Aziraphale to have a shell ready for him and he saw the Angel speed past him and cross the finish line first.<br/>
‘Oh, how dare you do that Angel! I was about to win and you do something like that, to me ?!’ Crowley was making a show of it really, he wasn’t that offended. He was rather proud of Aziraphale for doing something like that. </p><p>‘Well you said it yourself, how did you put it? Oh yes, I’m just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.’ Aziraphale was beaming with a mix of pride and happiness. </p><p>Crowley wished he was wearing his sunglasses because this smile was almost blinding. He was surprised that Aziraphale did so good and he had more points. Crowley couldn’t be mad for losing if it had been anyone else yes but not Aziraphale. His smile and happiness were worth all the losses in the world to Crowley, he would be happy to lose again and again if it meant he saw his Angel’s face light up like that. His Angel, he liked that, but he couldn’t say it out loud Aziraphale was not his. He couldn’t risk scaring him away and have lived another ‘you go too fast for me Crowley.’ It hurt enough the first time. Crowley realised he better say something, he had been quiet for a while now, he got lost in thought. </p><p>‘Right, are you hungry Angel? We could order something in. What are you in the mood for?’ </p><p>‘What do you think about sushi and maybe crêpes for dessert?’ Aziraphale asked. </p><p>‘You chose Angel, whatever you want is fine by me.’</p><p>‘Oh, thank you for taking care of that my dear.’ </p><p>‘fdkflj no problem’ Crowley really needed to find something to do because those smiles and  ‘my dears’ we're doing things to his little demonic heart that it shouldn’t do and he wasn’t sure he could handle it for much longer before he tried to do something like grab the Angel and kiss him. But if he did that, he would never let go of him again. He also said he would respect the Angel’s wishes and take it at his pace. </p><p>‘I’ll get the laptop so you can see better and chose what you want to order’ Crowley left the living room to get his laptop from his office and he needed to get a hold of himself it was the perfect opportunity. </p><p>‘What do you think you’re doing, you stupid snake, you’re going to scare him off and you won’t see each other for even longer this time’ he muttered under his breath. </p><p>‘Is everything alright dear?’ he heard Aziraphale call from the living room. </p><p>‘Yeah, just the cables, they’re all tangled again. Don’t worry about it.’ </p><p>Aziraphale was not entirely convinced but he let it go because he was also taking advantage of Crowley being in another room to think about everything that happened since he got here over an hour ago. ‘I’m sure I saw him blush when I called him dear a few times, but why? what if he doesn’t like it and he finds it embarrassing? Oh, I hope it’s not that.’ He was determined to move things along with Crowley. They waited long enough and there was no reason to be so careful now. Before he could finish that train of thought he heard Crowley coming from the office with his laptop. He took a sip of his wine to take his mind off that for a moment. </p><p>‘Here, I already opened-up a few pages with your favourite sushi restaurants and your favourite crepes place.’</p><p>‘Oh thank you, my dear, you should have gone through all the trouble.’ Their hands brushed as Crowley handed him the laptop, he felt the familiar tingling feeling that went up his arm straight to his heart at the touch. From the corner of his eye, he could see a light shade of pink takin over Crowley’s cheeks. It’s not the first time Aziraphale noticed something like this, a hint of interest from the demon.’ </p><p>He browsed on the different websites for a few minutes before choosing his usual order and a few things he knew Crowley liked even if he wouldn’t admit it. Crowley was drinking his wine in comfortable silence when Aziraphale talked again, </p><p>‘I think I’m all done we have everything we need for dinner.’ Aziraphale declared. </p><p>‘Great now we just have to wait for the delivery. More wine?’ Crowley asked as he poured more wine in his glass and Aziraphale’s. The first bottle was empty, but there was plenty more where it came from. </p><p>‘So, was the game as infuriating as you expected it to be then? Worth all the fuss people are making about their defeat?’ Aziraphale asked, it was the reason he came to visit in the first place (the excuse Crowley used at least). </p><p>‘Yeah, I can see what it is that got them all upset and bickering over cheating. I mean I lost at the last second. Talk about beginner’s luck eh, Angel?’<br/>
At that Aziraphale squirmed in his seat, Crowley could tell that something was bothering him. </p><p>‘What is it Angel, something’s wrong?’ Crowley was a bit worried at the sudden change of attitude, it must have been something he said. </p><p>‘Well, I have to tell you something, but I don’t want you to be upset, promise me you won’t be upset, please I can’t have you disappear for months again because you’re taking a nap.’ Aziraphale said, his voice lacked its usual confidence, he sounded worried. </p><p>‘You know you can tell, me, it’s alright it can’t be that terrible.’ Crowley tried his best to sound reassuring and not let his own fear betray him and make his voice tremble. </p><p>‘IknowthisgameI’vepalyeditmanytimesbefore’ Aziraphale blurted out as quick as he could not even pausing for a breath he didn’t need. </p><p>‘You whot?!’ Crowley asked he wasn’t sure he understood what Aziraphale said it was too fast and mumbled. Something about the game many times before.<br/>
‘I said I’ve played this game before, I already knew everything you showed me.’ Aziraphale admitted guiltily. </p><p>“Well, why didn’t you tell me? Crowley asked a bit surprised Aziraphale actually knew how to play. </p><p>‘I couldn’t do it. You were so happy to show this to me and explain everything. I didn’t want to stop you’ Aziraphale admitted. </p><p>Crowley was so busy thinking about he just heard he completely forgot to ask the most important questions, how when and where did this happen? he needed the answers. </p><p>‘You said you’ve played many times before, but I don’t remember seeing you playing at the shop, how did that happen?’ </p><p>‘Remember one of the latest visits to Tadfield before lockdown? The one time you took the Them for a ride in the Bentley like you promised you would. I stayed with Anathema and Newt. We had tea and then Anathema asked me if I wanted to play a video game with her. For a change of partner because she can’t play with Newt, you know what happens when he tries to use technology, something blows up.’ </p><p>Crowley knew exactly what he was talking about the Them in the Bentley, it took longer than he anticipated because he spent at least 15 mins going over the rules with the kids, especially Brian, he had to make sure he wouldn’t bring food inside, too many risks. And Newt if you were smart enough and you cared for your own safety and that of people around you wouldn’t let him touch something like a game console. </p><p>Aziraphale noticed Crowley was lost in thought for a second so he waited to keep going.  </p><p>‘Anathema asked me if I wanted to play with her. I told her I didn’t know how to use the controller and I had never tried something like this before. She showed me everything and we had plenty of time to play and for me to get better.’</p><p>‘You’re an angel and a quick learner but there’s no way you’re this good after just a few tries.’ Crowley said he was really curious as to what happened during that visit to Jasmin cottage. </p><p>‘You’re absolutely right my dear, it was not my only attempt at this game. I’m getting there there is more for you to know.’ Aziraphale stopped to get a sip of his wine and picked up the story again. ‘After our phone call in May when you decided to take a nap I baked for a few more days but it wasn’t as interesting after a while, especially when I didn’t have you to share that with.’ The end of the sentence was not as clear as the rest, it was much quieter like Aziraphale didn’t want to say it louder for Crowley to hear.</p><p>‘Anyway, I wanted something new to do, I love my books, you know I do but I can do that anytime I want. For a few days, I tried to find a hobby I could pick up to keep myself busy during your nap, but nothing caught my attention for more than a few hours or an afternoon. Then I remembered this game, it was good fun.’ Aziraphale didn’t hear Crowley’s reactions but he knew the demon was listening closely, he could feel the weight of his attention on him. </p><p>‘At first, I considered starting up the old computer in the backroom to order it online but then I decided against it. I’m an angel, I can miracle anything I want at any given time. It wouldn’t be considered like a frivolous miracle, not that anyone is keeping count. In this situation, I thought it best to spare the poor overwhelmed workers and delivery persons the trouble. I called Anathema to ask her how to set it up, but she mentioned so many things I couldn’t keep up, so I performed another miracle.’</p><p>‘Look at you Angel getting yourself out of complicated situations with a snap of your fingers. Crowley said genuinely amused.<br/>
‘Well, can you blame me? she mentioned cables, WIFI, I had to create an account, I’m not even sure why. You know what I mean, you did it too.’ </p><p>‘Yes, I know what you mean, Angel I was just teasing you.’ Crowley couldn’t fight the grin on his face when Aziraphale huffed at his response. </p><p>‘Do you want to hear the rest of the story or would you prefer to make fun of me?’ Aziraphale asked, he wasn’t offended, just messing with Crowley a bit.<br/>
‘Sure Angel, tell me all about your little adventure in the world of modern technology and video games.’</p><p>‘Where was I? Oh yes, I miracle everything into place and it worked fine. Adam called a few days later because Anathema told him I decided to buy my own console and he wanted us to be friends so that we could play together online. Of course, I said yes and later I played with all the Them and Anathema. I didn’t win at first but, I improved with time and practice. I even played with people all around the world! can you believe that?’</p><p>‘It sounds like you had fun Angel, I’m glad you did.’ Crowley sounded sincere, and he was. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was worried his Angel would be bored stuck alone in the book shop during this lockdown. </p><p>‘I did, and you know what it reminded me of you somehow, I know I always say you should drive more safely but I missed our regular rides in the Bentley. The game didn’t replace them but it was nice, not that you actually throw objects at other drivers.’ </p><p>Aziraphale started this sentence looking at his hands on his lap but now he was looking at Crowley, there was something in his eyes that made Crowley blush, something like deep affection (he wouldn’t dare say it was love, but it was) and something else he couldn’t put his finger on as if Aziraphale tried to tell him something not using words. The demon was so caught up trying to understand what Aziraphale was trying to tell him that he didn’t immediately feel the hand reaching for his own before he felt a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. The sensation of Aziraphale’s skin against his own was the only thing that kept him in touch with reality stopping him from melting into a puddle of feelings. He really didn’t need another demon mess in the flat, especially not now. </p><p>When he came back to himself and stopped starring at their entwined fingers Crowley looked up and almost bumped his face into Aziraphale’s. ‘oh right, what’s happening? Is it what I think it is? alright you idiot, do something, you’ve been waiting 6000 years for this it’s not the time to mess it up’ Crowley needed to stop his inner monologue and make a move. His face was so close to his Angel he could actually feel his breath brushing again his lips so he closed the distance between them and there it happened. They kissed, it was a sweet kiss but it felt so right like Crowley could breathe again for after all this time since the night they spent here when stopped the apocalypse. He didn’t need to breathe it was just a habit he picked up after all this time on Earth. That kiss wasn’t just that, it was meaningful for both of them. For Crowley it meant the only person that really mattered to him loved him, Aziraphale loved him and they were on their own side, for good, nothing else mattered anymore not Heaven or Hell. For Aziraphale, it was a confirmation that his love was shared and that he was accepted for who he really is. He had had plenty of proof during the 6000 years they spent together but for him, it was different this time, they were no longer enemies on opposite sides or just friends. This meant a new step in their relationship. All his doubts about Crowley’s feelings for him vanished, he didn’t need to worry about scaring him away and cause a very long nap.<br/>
The kiss went on longer than either of them realised until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Crowley wasn’t particularly happy about the interruption but then he remembered they had ordered dinner a while ago. </p><p>‘Dinner’s here Angel’ Crowley said before getting up to answer the door. </p><p>The sudden absence of Crowley’s touch brought Aziraphale back to reality. He took advantage of this moment alone to process what just happened. If you told him just a few hours ago that this would happen tonight after all this time he wouldn’t have believed it, he would have wished it to be true but nothing more. As he played the scene over and over in his head a huge beaming smile took over his face. He hadn’t felt this happy in a while, probably since the last time he spent time with Crowley before lockdown. That’s about 7 months ago, even for him, an angel it felt like an extremely long time. It’s no use thinking about it now, it’s over, they’re together. Although, as Crowley came back to the couch with their dinner, he thought to himself he should make sure it wasn’t just a dream and kiss Crowley again. So, he did, when his demon sat down beside him, he kissed him again. Oh, he could get used to this, especially Crowley little blush, he wouldn’t tell him, but it was utterly adorable. </p><p>‘Not that I mind you kissing like that Angel, but you might want to give me a little warning if you want to have your sushi like it is supposed to be tonight.’ Crowley said clearly flustered, he didn’t expect Aziraphale to react like this, even better than he had imagined if he was telling the truth.<br/>
Aziraphale particularly enjoyed his sushi, he made sure Crowley knew it. The sushi wasn’t any different but the company and what happened before changed everything. He took a sip of his wine as he finished the last of the sushi and he had an idea. </p><p>‘You know what dear? I think I had a marvelous idea!’ Aziraphale beamed as he looked at Crowley.<br/>
‘Tell me, angel.’, not that I can say no to anything you suggest, not when you look at me like that he thought to himself, he didn’t want to admit that out loud, not yet, even if Aziraphale already knows it. </p><p>‘I was thinking that once this whole situation settles down and we can visit people safely, we should plan a weekend in Tadfield to see everyone, it’s been such a long time. I miss seeing Anathema, Newt and the Them, even Dog. We could spend a day all together and play that game all in one room. Experience it with our friends. It would be a perfect occasion to see if you were right. The next day can be just us, doing whatever we want, a walk on the beach even! Oh and a picnic somewhere, I would love to have a picnic. What do you say? We can ask them if they want to join us! Aziraphale was so happy at the prospect of a nice day spent with his friends and his dear Crowley he was wiggling in his seat. </p><p>‘You know what, this is a great idea, don’t tell them I said that but I have to admit I missed these humans, they’re ridiculous sometimes but ngk yeah… you know...’ Crowley was almost embarrassed to admit that.</p><p>Aziraphale knew exactly what he meant, he didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence.<br/>
‘What would you say if we arranged one of those video calls with them sometime soon, we can ask them then and see how they’re doing.’ Aziraphale suggested.</p><p>‘Since when do you know so much about modern communication Angel, last time I checked you owned a rotary phone and an ancient computer, it must date back to the 1990s or something like that’ Crowley teased. </p><p>‘Well if you must know, I had quite some time on my hands during lockdown and I wanted to stay informed and in touch with everyone so I asked Anathema for advice, just like you, she laughed at my computer but agreed to help me pick a new one. As for the rotary phone, I like it, I can hang up on rude customers, literally, it’s not as fun with a cell phone. </p><p>Crowley simply exploded into a fit of laughter at that ‘Oh Angel, you can be a real bastard when you set your mind to it’ he managed to articulate a few words between fits of laughter.<br/>
Aziraphale was utterly serious, he did hang up on rude customers when his polite rejection didn’t seem to work, and they insisted on trying to buy his precious books. </p><p>Tears of laughter were falling down Crowley’s cheeks as he finally stopped laughing, ‘Is that what you’ve been doing while I was asleep? Enjoying properly hanging up on customers?’ Crowley asked, genuinely curious. ‘I hope I never get to experience that, it sounds like an unpleasant experience.’ The demon was only joking but he knew how the Angel could be when it came to his beloved books. </p><p>‘Anyway, it’s a brilliant idea darling but I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon, unfortunately. We don’t risk anything, we’re not human, but they are. I might be a demon, but I refuse to be responsible for this, there would be too many of us. I don’t want them to risk catching it just to have a meal and a game with us. We can ask about the weekend tomorrow and in the meantime stick to online games, it’s almost just as fun.’ He paused to give Aziraphale time to reply, and also prepare for what he wanted to say next, he felt brave tonight, he might as well take advantage of that. </p><p>‘You know, just because catching up with everyone in Tadfield has to wait doesn’t mean our little getaway has to, I’m sure we could find a little cottage somewhere in the area. You know, stay there for a little while, enjoy life out of London, plus it would give you a break from customers again.’ </p><p>Crowley felt brave when he started talking but now, he felt his confidence fade away as the silence settled between them, he didn’t dare to look up from his feet to Aziraphale’s face. If he did he would have seen the angel’s face, he was glowing, and it wasn’t just the lamp behind him. He was a bit surprised by the sudden suggestion but absolutely thrilled, so much so that he couldn’t decide on words to use to express his happiness. He noticed Crowley’s expression, he could feel the demon put more distance between them, trying to conceal his disappointment caused by the silence. Aziraphale still didn’t find the words he needed so he decided to stay silent and let his actions speak for him, just like Crowley did so often. He closed the distance between Crowley and himself, wrapping his arms around his love. He could feel the tension in Crowley’s body at first, but it dissolved as he hugged him tighter, not letting go. When he felt satisfied with his words he whispered in Crowley’s ear, </p><p>‘Of course, my darling, I will go anywhere if it means I’m with you, here on Earth or even somewhere else.’</p><p>After that Crowley gently pushed away to look into Aziraphale’s eyes, they didn’t need to speak, they both knew what that meant, just a look was enough. Aziraphale didn’t forget the promise Crowley made him before the Apocalypse, to run away together to Alpha Centauri. They don’t need to know that the world has been saved and that they are on their own side but to know that Aziraphale remembers (of course he does) and accepts it is enough for Crowley to know this is really happening they’re doing this no one is going anywhere alone, no more rejection because of Heaven (or Hell).  </p><p>Crowley didn’t mind moments like that, they felt right but if he wanted to move on, he’s going too soft. </p><p>‘About going places, what would you say if you didn’t go anywhere tonight and just stay here?’</p><p>Now it’s Aziraphale’s turn to be taken by surprise, he didn’t expect Crowley’s tone to change like that, not that there’s anything to complain about. </p><p>‘Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse, it does sound lovely, my dear.’</p><p>‘ You know, anywhere isn’t exactly true we would move to the bedroom of course if you want to I mean, I know you don’t sleep but trust me the bed is more comfortable than the sofa, even just for reading.’ Crowley felt like he needed to add that just to make sure Aziraphale didn’t feel obligated to do anything he didn’t want to. ‘Of course, you had to think about something smart to say and ruin it by talking too much, congrats you stupid serpent’ Crowley told himself.<br/>
‘Oh, I know that my dear, don’t worry, why don’t you show me the rest of the flat so that we can get ready for bed if you like.’ Aziraphale said, he liked the sound of that, ‘we’, he can get used to saying that more often. </p><p>‘Follow me Angel’ Crowley said. </p><p>‘After you’ Aziraphale replied. </p><p>They had a quick tour of the flat and then settled together in bed, Crowley to sleep and Aziraphale with a book.</p><p>‘G’night Angel’</p><p>‘Good night, darling’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>